Tooniversity: The New Girl
by creativegirl1995
Summary: A new Tooniversity story! Enjoy! When a new girl moves into Tooniversity, Bart Simpson and Ash Ketchum fall in love with her instantly. But when villains try to kidnap their girl, it's up to Bart and Ash to work together and save the day! If you love The Simpsons or Pokemon or just love them both, this story is for you!


Tooniversity The New Girl

By Sierra McCarthy

**Chapter 1: Sierra joins Tooniversity **

Tooniversity was, as usual, bustling with toons. Rumors flew about and drama kept on happening while everyone else went on with their daily lives. Lisa Simpson walked up to her brother Bart Simpson and his friend Milhouse. "Bart, did you hear the news?" Lisa asked her brother. "Did Ralph get his head stuck in the toilet again?" Bart smirked. In the bathroom, Ralph had his head stuck in the toilet. "Look I'm a fish!" Ralph hollered but nobody heard him. "Yes, how'd you know?" Lisa asked. "Lucky guess." Bart chuckled while Lisa rolled her eyes. "So what's the news, Lisa?" Milhouse asked apparently drooling over Lisa. "Well, I heard from Brandy that Brandy heard from Twilight that Twilight heard from Kimmie..." Lisa paused as Bart butted in. "Yeah yeah get to the good part. I don't have all day." Bart told Lisa annoyingly as Lisa scowled at Bart who interrupted her. "Well a new girl just started at Tooniversity and I heard her name is Sierra. I heard she's really nice and pretty smart, too. Oh look, here she comes now!" Lisa smiled. "Woah!" Milhouse said as Sierra walked down the hall. "She's great!" Lisa said. "And pretty." Milhouse chimed in. "Ah, it's just another girl. Why would anyone..." Bart said until Sierra took out her ponytail and swished her hair. Bart was love struck. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful in his life besides his other ex-girlfriends back in Springfield. Mickey Mouse walked in and made an announcement over the speaker. " Hiya toons, this is Sierra McCarthy. Please make her feel right at home and don't cause her any trouble. See ya later toons!" Mickey said signing off. Lisa looked at her brother who was still in love. "Oooo, somebody has a crush on someone." Lisa swooned, teasing Bart. "What? No way! Why would I like her? She's so...dreamy." Bart giggled. "Uh-huh," Lisa smirked. Just then, a yellow-like rat thing with black stripes ran down the hallway with a boy following after it. The boy bumped into Bart and Bart fell as the boy chased after the rodent-like creature. "Watch where you're going you Asian freak!" Bart yelled out as Lisa helped him up.

Chapter 2: Tiger the cat Vs Pikachu

Suddenly, the yellow creature stopped in front of Sierra. Then out of Sierra's backpack popped out the head of a curious cat. Sierra noticed the creature and it was a little frightened. "Pika-pi?" the creature said cocking its head to the side. "Awww you're so cute! Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Sierra smiled. Then out jumped the cat from Sierra's backpack. "MRROW!" the cat said. "Tiger, no! You'll scare the poor thing!" Sierra said as Tiger looked back at his owner. Frightened by its own safety, the creature did an incredible thing Sierra had never seen before. "Pikachu, no!" the boy running after the creature hollered. All of a sudden, the creature turned bright yellow and started electrifying. "PIKA-CHUUUUUU!" the creature yelled as a big flash brightened the whole school. Just as it happened, the boy grabbed Sierra and saved her from the flash. After the flash ended, Tiger the cat flopped on the floor and mewed. Sierra opened her eyes and saw her cat lying tiredly on the ground. She ran over and grabbed her cat. "Oh Tiger buddy, are you ok?" she asked the worn out kitty. "Mrrrow." Tiger meowed as Sierra smiled and hugged her furry friend. "Miss I'm so sorry are you alright?" the boy asked helping Sierra up and picking up the creature as well. Bart was furious at what occurred and started walking angrily. Lisa facepalmed looking embarrassed. "You...saved me." Sierra smiled. "Thank you," she said and blushed. The boy blushed as well. "Awww. Don't worry about it, miss." he blushed again. Suddenly, Bart yelled, "What the hell, man?!" "Bart I can explain." the boy started to say. "You trying to kill her with your thing?! I'm ashamed!" Bart grew angry. Lisa walked over and butted in, "What my brother is trying to say is that was a very brave thing you did." Lisa looked cross at Bart who crossed his arms. "Well, that rodent shouldn't be running around the halls!" Bart yelled at the boy. The boy grew furious. "You shouldn't have played pranks on me and my friends!" Bart filled with rage. "You're an Asian pervert!" Bart screamed. As the arguing continued, the president of Tooniversity Felix the cat walked in. "What's all this commotion?" Felix demanded as he saw the burnt floor. Bart pointed at the boy. "He did it!" Bart yelled. "It was Bart's fault!" the boy lied pointing at Bart. "I don't know what's going on but I'm about to find out. Office now! Both of you!" Felix yowled. Both Bart and the boy walked with Felix. Bart walked by Sierra who was quite nervous about the arguing and said, "See ya toots." winking at her. Sierra blushed again. Felix yelled at Bart and Bart ran ahead.

Chapter 3: Cafeteria Meet and Greet

After all the arguing occurred, Sierra felt bad for both boys. But she admitted both of them were kinda cute. She walked into the cafeteria with her bagged lunch and while she was walking she noticed the boy she saw earlier sitting with his yellow pet. Then, there was a tap on Sierra's shoulder. She turned around and saw Lisa standing behind her. "Sorry about my brother. He can be a bit of a wimp. I'm Lisa by the way!" Lisa smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sierra." Sierra said shaking Lisa's hand. "Wanna come sit with me, Bubbles, Fluttershy, and Lisa Loud?" Lisa asked her new friend. Sierra looked back at the boy and his pet having a good time. Lisa felt sorry for her. "I will let you decide," Lisa suggested. Sierra nodded and thanked Lisa then walked over to the boy. "H-hello," Sierra said and waved shyly. The boy and his pet looked up. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," Sierra said nervously. The boy smiled. "No worries." the boy said and patted his seat for Sierra to come over. Sierra blushed slightly and walked over. She sat down next to the boy with her bagged lunch. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Bart. What happened after that?" Sierra asked curiously. The boy put down his fork and sighed. "Both Bart and I went to detention and had to write 100 sentences on the board. Each of us had to copy each others." The boy looked sad. "Hey, I know it sucks but the best part was that you saved me and I wanted to thank you again." Sierra put her hand over his. "Thanks, I'm Ash," said Ash. The yellow creature piped up. "Pika-chu!" "Oh and this is Pikachu! He's my Pokemon." Ash said petting Pikachu. Pikachu jumped over to Sierra, sniffed her, and gave her a little shock on the hand. Sierra giggled. "He likes you!" Ash smiled. "I love Pokemon! I wish I could have one though. I'm not an intermediate trainer like you are, Ash." Sierra frowned. "Look on the bright side! Maybe I can teach you. Pikachu and I would love to help!" Ash said. "Pika-chu!" Pikachu did a little dance. Sierra blushed. "Thanks, Ash."

Bart looked over at Ash and Sierra talking. "Look at that Pokejerk and her. He doesn't know anything about my girlfriend. I'm going in." Bart told Milhouse. "Maybe you should take it easy, Bart. You don't wanna end up like Nelson. You know, being a bully and...wait did you just say she's your girlfriend?" Milhouse abruptly questioned. Bart looked over at his friend. "Ah, put a sock in it, Milhouse. At least I'm not falling for Lisa. Wish me luck, ol' pal of mine." Bart said patting Milhouse on the back and started walking over. Just then, there was music playing in the cafeteria and it was Back in Black by ACDC. "Oh no, here comes the grand entrance..." Lisa whispered to her group of friends. Bart stopped in his tracks and saw the meanest group of villains from Disney come out. They were known as The Baddies. The group of baddies included: Hades the leader, Chernabog the second big boss, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, and Jafar. Bart gulped as they walked toward him. Hades saw the scared boy and looked like he was scheming a plan. "Look, boys, it's the little troublemaker Bartholomew Simpson. I think he owes us a gift." Hades said as Chernabog punched the palm of his hand. Sierra watched and felt bad for Bart. "What do you want, M-Mr. Hades, sir?" Bart trembled. "We asked you to give us your allowance money so we can break a record of stealing cash from little babies, like you." Hades and the Baddies laughed. "I-I told you, Hades. I have no money. Just some coins." Bart nervously said. Hades looked upset. "You know what we do to nerds who don't respect us?" Hades smirked. Bart gulped, "I'm afraid to find out." Hades snapped for Chernabog as Chernabog walked up to Bart. He grabbed Bart like a basketball and threw him up in the air and did a volleyball move as Bart yelled and landed in the trash can. Hades high fived and cheered with his group. "10 points boys!" Hades boasted. Everybody was laughing at Bart except for Sierra. "Hades and friends, please report to the office for janitor work duty. COME THIS INSTANT! Thank you." a voice over the speaker said. The Baddies groaned. "We'll be back, you'll all see!" Hades said as he and his team disappeared into a plume of smoke. Everyone went back to eating. Sierra ran over to Bart. "Bart, are you alright?" Sierra asked him. "I think I see an angel..." Bart said and then passed out. "We better get him to Nurse Kanga," Ash said as Sierra and Ash walked to the nurse's office dragging Bart along.

**Chapter 4: Pranksters**

Ash and Sierra rushed to Nurse Kanga's office. "What seems to be the problem, dears?" Nurse Kanga asked. "Bart got beat by The Baddies again," Ash told the nurse. "I will check him out, ok? The Baddies are always up to something." Nurse Kanga walked away to get her supplies. Sierra looked at Bart. "Gee, I feel bad for Bart getting beaten by those no good bullies," Sierra told Ash. Ash shrugged then rubbed his neck. There was an awkward silence. "So..." Ash started. Sierra looked at him with her gorgeous eyes. "Yes?" Sierra asked smiling. As Ash was about to ask a question, the bell rang. "Oh, I better get to class. I will talk to you later. See ya." Ash said sheepishly as he started walking out the door. "Ash?" Sierra asked. Ash looked at her with wonder. Sierra smiled and blushed. "Thanks for your help," Sierra said. Ash blushed and waved goodbye.

Sierra waited as Nurse Kanga helped Bart. "Well, there you go dears! Please stay away from those nasty villains. They are dangerous. Just be aware of your surroundings, please. Bart should wake up anytime now." Nurse Kanga said. Sierra thanked Nurse Kanga as Sierra waited for Bart to wake up. "Ugggg..." Bart moaned. "Bart you're ok!" Sierra said and hugged him. _Score! _Bart thought to himself. "Aye carumba! Where am I? Am I dead?" Bart asked Sierra looking at his hands. Sierra giggled and pinched him. "Ow! What was that for?" Bart asked clearly annoyed. "I wanted to let you know you're alive and yep you are!" Sierra smiled. Bart blushed at Sierra's comment. "How long have I been out?" Bart questioned. "A couple minutes. Don't worry. I gotcha covered." Sierra winked. "I'm sorry about how those Baddies treated you. That must've been awful to experience." Sierra said. Bart shrugged. "Yeah, it's been happening ever since I started here at this lame school." Bart groaned. Sierra put her hand over his. "Don't worry Bart. Things will get better, I promise." Sierra said. As Bart and Sierra left Nurse Kanga's office, both headed to their lockers. Just then Bart had a devious idea. He saw Ash walking toward him and Sierra. Bart yawned and put his arm around Sierra. As Ash saw this he growled and stomped angrily right outside for his next class. Sierra noticed Bart and gasped quietly. "Bart! You should know better!" Sierra sadly said. "Hey, it was to make sure no other guy wants to steal ya." Bart chuckled. Sierra looked away and started to tear up. Bart felt bad. "I'm sorry Sierra. It won't happen again. I swear." Bart held his hand up as Sierra looked over. "Cross my heart, hope to die, punch Nelson Muntz in the eye. I promise." Bart said. Sierra wiped away a tear. "Thanks, Bart," Sierra said. "Just doing my job m'lady!" Bart bowed and Sierra giggled. Ash saw this and grew furious. Then, the bell rang and he went off to his other class. "Which class do you have Bart?" Sierra asked. Bart rolled his eyes. "Stupid English class with Owl. He never stops talking about his family." Bart told Sierra. Sierra enlightened with excitement. "Me too! I bet it gets boring. I would be bored too." Sierra said. Bart had another devious plan. "Hey! Class starts in a few minutes. Why don't we prank Mr. Owl?" Bart suggested. Sierra gasped slightly. "Bart that's mean! Mr. Owl would be devastated!" "C'mon, pretty please? It will be fun!" Bart nudged Sierra. Sierra thought for a moment. "I guess it is kinda funny. Ok, what is the prank?" Sierra asked eagerly. Bart whispered to it in Sierra's ear. Sierra nodded. "That sounds hilarious! Let's get to class and see what we can do!" Sierra giggled evilly. Bart smirked.

A couple of minutes before class started, Bart and Sierra put a whoopie cushion on Owl's chair. "This is genius!" Sierra said as she and Bart giggled. Just then the bell rang and everybody came to class. Owl walked into class with a smile. "Good morning everyone! Please turn in your assignments and I will grade them." Owl said. As Owl collected papers he was about to sit down and when he did, PRRRRRRFFFT! A big fart took over the whole class. Everyone burst out laughing! "I bet your ancestors didn't let one out that big, Mr. Owl!" Bart hollered, laughing hysterically. Owl looked very upset as everybody nervously stopped laughing. "Whooo did this?" Owl asked and noticed Bart's name on the whoopie cushion. Bart hid his face. "Bartholomew Simpson! I will send you to detention if it's the last straw!" Owl yelled. Sierra raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. McCarthy?" Owl asked. "Mr. Owl, it was...my fault. Bart didn't do anything wrong. It was me." Sierra sighed. Owl sighed deeply. "Thank you, Ms. McCarthy, for telling me. I hope this never happens again." Owl said as he returned the papers. Sierra got a B+ while Bart got an F. After class was over, Bart ran up to Sierra. "Thanks for doing me a favor." Bart smiled. "I felt bad for you. But hey that's what friends are for!" Sierra ruffled Bart's hair. "See ya later Bartholomew." Sierra winked. Bart blushed and waved goodbye. As Sierra got to her locker, she noticed a note on it. It read:

_Meet me at the football field at sundown. ASAP. Thanks. _

_Love, Your Secret Admirer _

Sierra was anxious to see who it was. She looked at her schedule and headed to her dorm room.

Chapter 5: A Pokemon Serenade It was night and almost everyone in Tooniversity was asleep. Sierra grabbed her note from her secret admirer and sneaked out of her dorm room. She headed to the football field and saw no one there. Sierra grew curious and suspicious at the same time. Sierra laughed, "Haha Bart you can't fool me nice try! Come out and show yourself you crazy!" Sierra giggled. "Actually I'm not the one you're looking for." said a voice. Sierra turned around and saw Ash. Ash was dressed in a fancy outfit. "Ash, what are you doing here? It's late!" Sierra scolded. Then she paused. "Wait, are you my secret admirer? The one who left a note on my locker?" Sierra questioned. Ash rubbed his neck. "That would be me." Ash blushed. Sierra blushed as well. "Oh...well, I'm surprised," Sierra said feeling in love. Ash grinned. "I wanted to bring you here and teach you how to battle and catch Pokemon. Is your Pokemon ready to battle?" Ash asked. Tiger popped his head out of the backpack again. Sierra laughed. "Oh you're funny," Sierra started. "Tiger isn't my Pokemon, silly. He's my cat." Sierra said patting Tiger on the head. Ash blushed, "Oh right, I knew that," he said rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Sierra looked at Ash lovingly. "So Ash, what do we do first?" Sierra asked in a soothing tone. "Oh right follow me and I'll teach you how to catch Pokemon!" Ash said and grabbed Sierra's hand. Ash set out his Pokemon. "Bulbasaur, Pidgeyono, and Charmander will be your guides. All you have to do is learn how to catch em all!" Ash smiled. Ash gave Sierra a pink Pokeball and her own Pokedex. "For me? Thanks, Ash! I love them!" said Sierra. "No problem! Now let's get started." Ash showed Sierra how to catch Pokemon but when they're arms touched, they got kinda embarrassed. Sierra failed a bit but never gave up. "You can do it! I believe in you!" Ash cheered from the sidelines. Just then, Sierra caught each one of them and cheered! "I did it! I did it!" Sierra said. "Great job!" Ash said as Sierra returned his Pokemon. "No, you can keep them." Ash blushed. "I...I don't know what to say but thank you so much, Ash!" Sierra grew excited and gave Ash a hug and kiss on the cheek. Ash fell in love. "You know I have a surprise for you," Ash told Sierra. Ah took Sierra's hand and went to the roof of the Tooniversity building. She saw a nice table setting with candles and Ash's Pokemon including Pikachu. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu cheered and gave Sierra a hug. "Oh Ash, this is so wonderful!" Sierra awed in wonder. Ash held her hand as Sierra blushed. He walked Sierra over to her seat. "Is this the surprise?" Sierra asked. Ash shook his head. "Nope. This is." Ash said as he pulled out a guitar and started to sing: _Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high-speed chase_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

_I can't wait till tomorrow_

_This feeling has swallowed me whole_

_And know that I've lost control_

_This heart that I've followed_

_Has left me so hollow_

_That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything_

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_That we're falling in_

_I would never do you wrong_

_Or let you down or lead you on_

_Don't look down, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

_I'm standing in your driveway_

_It's midnight and I'm sideways_

_I have to find out if you feel the same_

_Won't be easy, have my doubts too_

_But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete_

_Yeah you feel like home, home to me_

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_That we're falling in_

_I would never do you wrong_

_Or let you down or lead you on_

_Don't look down, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

_All those nights I stayed awake_

_Thinking of all the ways to make you mine_

_All of those smiles will never fade_

_Never run out of ways to blow my mind_

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_That we're falling in_

_I would never do you wrong_

_Or let you down or lead you on_

_Don't look down, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

_Don't be scared, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

Sierra clapped. "Oh Ash, that was amazing. I never knew you had that in you." Sierra said. "Ah, it was nothing." Ash said. Just then a bunch of Pokemon gathered and Sierra and Ash went to the edge of the roof. All of a sudden, the Pokemon put on a firework show. "Ash I love this! It's incredible!" Sierra beamed. "Not as incredible as you are." Ash said as Sierra and Ash put an arm around each other.

Chapter 6: A Simpson Serenade

As Sierra and Ash held hands, Bart noticed this and looked from a distance. "Try to serenade her will you? Well, I'll show you who's better." Bart giggled and ran off. The next day Sierra went to her classes and talked to Lisa. "I wonder where Bart is," Sierra wondered. "He's probably doing something with Milhouse," Lisa mumbled. The bell rang. "I better get to class, talk to you later Sierra!" Lisa said as both girls waved goodbye to each other. Sierra walked to her locker and noticed another note on it. "How weird, it's probably from Ash," Sierra said to herself. As she opened the note, it read:

_Let's have a talk._ _Meet me on top of the Tooniversity rooftops tonight. Don't be late! Be sure to wear something fancy!_

_Love, Your Secret Admirer...2_

Sierra wondered who it was, again! She stuck the note in her pocket and left for class. That night, Sierra was dressed and prepared for her second date with the secret admirer. She climbed the stairs and made it to the rooftop but no one was there. "Hello?" Sierra said growing very suspicious and sat on a bench, thinking her date never came. Then, the outside lights turned on and Sierra saw a mysterious figure. Sierra was confused and thought there was a mistake. Then, the figure started snapping and started to sing:

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag swag swag, on you_

Sierra noticed it was Bart. She fell in love with his backward, black baseball cap, slick hair, and nice looking suit. He had a rose in his mouth and kept snapping and singing:

_Chillin' by the fire while we eating fondue_

_I don't know 'bout me but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three two_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

Bart twirled Sierra around and sat her in a chair as Bart kept singing and dancing:

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_

_I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe_

_I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know_

_I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow burr_

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend until the, world ends_

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_

_Voice goin' crazy on this hook like a whirlwind swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_

_Spend a week wit' your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_

_If I was your man, I'd never leave you, girl_

_I just want to love you, if I was your boyfriend_

_I'd never let you go (and treat you right)_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Na na na na na na na na na yeah girl,_

_Na na na na na na na na na, if I was your boyfriend_

_Na na na na na na na na na hey_

_Na na na na na na na na na, if I was your boyfriend_

Sierra clapped and swooned over Bart as Bart gave her the rose. Sierra blushed. "Oh Bart, you did that for me?" Sierra asked. "Anything for you, my dear," Bart winked. Sierra and Bart looked into each other's eyes and then out of the blue, they kissed on the lips. Bart enjoyed it and so did Sierra. As they were doing this, Ash saw the whole thing, watching from the window of his dorm room, and grew very angry and stormed off to his bed. Ash laid down and grew sad but still very angry. After the kiss, Bart and Sierra stopped and both of them blushed. "Well, that was something," Sierra said. "Yeah, it was," Bart said after her. "I'm so glad to have met you, Bart Simpson," Sierra told Bart. "Same here," Bart said. "It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow," Sierra said kissing Bart on the cheek and Bart kissed her on the hand. They both left their separate ways. Bart and Sierra felt very in love with each other that night.

Chapter 7: Let the battle begin!

Ash was at his locker looking at his watch to keep track of class time and gathered his books. Bart walked behind him and was humming. Ash grew very upset and slammed his locker shut. Everyone turned around and looked at Ash as he angrily walked up to Bart who was sorting his locker. "You know you have a real nerve stealing other people's girlfriends," Ash said. Bart paused and closed his locker. He grew angry. "Listen, fire boy, you better stop accusing me or you'll regret it! She's my girlfriend, not yours!" Bart yelled. Ash grew very upset. "You think this is a joke your playing on me?! Cause if it is I won't play it!" Ash yelled. Bart grew mischievous and cleared his throat. "Meet me at the baseball field and I'll show you how it's done! It's me against you in a rap battle!" Bart snickered and folded his arms. Everyone in the hallway started ooooing. "Oh, it's on," Ash said and both parted their ways, walking away angrily. Sierra was at her locker talking to Lisa. Just then, Buttercup one of the Powerpuff girls came out of the girls' bathroom laughing hysterically. "What's the joke, Buttercup?" Lisa asked sarcastically. "You won't believe it! There's a rap battle going on at the Tooniversity baseball field. You guys gotta see this. Everybody is there! You don't wanna miss this." Buttercup said and made her way out of the school. Lisa and Sierra followed. Everybody from Tooniversity was catching the excitement as Bart and Ash faced off in a rap battle. It lasted for a while and when Ash messed up Bart laughed at Ash's failure and the two began fighting and arguing. Everybody chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Lisa and Sierra were there as Eddy from the Cul-de-sac and almost everyone else started filming on their phones. Lisa shook her head and Sierra started to tear up and walked out of the crowd. Lisa was trying to break up the fight. "What have I done? This all my fault. I shouldn't have let this happen!" Sierra said to herself and ran out to the woods behind Tooniversity, crying hysterically. Bart saw this and so did Ash. Both felt bad about themselves. "Fight's over, leave them alone!" Lisa said as everyone who was watching was bummed out. Everyone went back to Tooniversity as Lisa helped Bart and Ash up. "Where's Sierra?" Lisa asked. Both boys rubbed their necks and Lisa rolled her eyes and stormed out to class. Both Bart and Ash followed her, feeling ashamed.

A/N(Author's Note): Hi everybody! Originally I was going to create a rap battle song but I couldn't cause I don't know how, sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Chapter 8: Sierra's song and the kidnapping

Sierra stood at a bridge and started crying, thinking that this whole love triangle was her fault. She sighed and started singing:

Don't try to explain your mind

I know what's happening here

One minute, it's love

And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield

One word turns into a war

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down

My world's nothing when you're gone

I'm out here without a shield, can't go back, now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh no

These times when we climb so fast to fall, again

Why we gotta fall for it, now

I never meant to start a war

You know, I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride

Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mm

If we can't surrender

Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing) oh no

These times when we climb so fast to fall, again

I don't wanna fall for it, now

I never meant to start a war

You know, I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Better go and get your armor

(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)

And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright

Cause, baby, we don't have to fight

And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armorI never meant to start a war

You know, I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)

Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what we're fighting for

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Sierra stopped singing and cried into her lap. Just then, she heard a strange noise. She looked around feeling very afraid. "Bart, Ash, is that you?" she trembled as she stood up and looked around. "I'm sorry, love is a battlefield. I feel like this is my fault, I'm super duper sorry." She then looked behind a bush and found a rabbit and chipmunk. They came up to Sierra and sniffed her. "Oh hello little guys, you must be lost. Let me help you find your way." Sierra cooed. As she was about to help them, they turned into a pink imp and blue imp and they started pulling Sierra's hair saying, "You're coming with us sister!" The blue imp held her back as the pink one whistled. Just then, demons, ghosts, pirates, evil spirits, and snakes came out and tied Sierra up. They taped her mouth shut and then someone knocked her out and everything turned black.

Chapter 9: The Girl is Saved!

It was night and Bart lay awake in his bed, thinking about what happened that day. Ash thought about it, too. They both couldn't sleep. Suddenly, screaming came from what sounded like the top of the Tooniversity building! "Sierra!" Ash and Bart both hopped out of bed. "Milhouse, cover me! There's an emergency! Gotta go see what it is!" Bart tapped Milhouse as Milhouse woke up and moaned. Bart grabbed his slingshot and flashlight while Ash grabbed Pikachu and his Pokeball and Pokedex. Police sirens were outside and so were fire trucks as they tried to see what the trouble was. Lisa groaned as she tossed in bed. Bubbles woke up Lisa, "Lisa, come quick! Someone's in trouble, police are surrounding Tooniversity!" Lisa gasped and darted out the door with Bubbles tailing behind. Everyone from Toonopolis, including students and staff from Tooniversity woke up from the commotion and rushed outside. Bart and Ash looked up. The Baddies were holding Sierra hostage on the roof of Tooniversity. Chief Wiggum along with Bonkers the bobcat spoke on a megaphone telling the Baddies to let the girl go. "Never! We will rule the school and Toonopolis! Nothing will get in our way this time!" The Baddies shouted down. Chernabog then grabbed Sierra and clutched her in his grasp tightly as he dangled Sierra from the edge of the building. Bart ran over to Chief Wiggum. "Is there anything I can do? I know her!" Bart said. "I'm sorry son, police only." Chief Wiggum said and continued negotiating with the Baddies. Bart felt hopeless. He tried to think of something but there was nothing he could do. He sat down and started crying. Lisa ran over to him. "Bart you need to save her! The Baddies will drop her to her death in about 20 minutes if you don't do something!" Lisa panicked. "I can't Leese, what can I do? I failed." Bart said. Lisa knelt down next to her brother. "You're El Barto you know how to save the day." Lisa said. Bart smiled and hugged his sister. "Thanks, Lisa, but if we need to save her we'll need some help," Bart said. "Maybe I can help." a familiar voice said. Bart turned around and noticed Ash and Pikachu standing behind him. Bart looked angry. "Look, Bart, I'm sorry about this mess. But if we work together we can save her! What do you say?" Ash said offering Bart his hand. Bart smiled and let Ash help him up. "I'm sorry too. Let's just forget about this whole thing." Bart said and Ash smiled as they fist bumped each other. "Guys I hate to break up the bromance but...time is running out!" Lisa said as Chernabog was about to drop Sierra. Bart and Ash nodded as they started running into Tooniversity and up the stairs to the rooftop. "Good luck boys!" Lisa hollered. Bart and Ash finally got to the rooftop and busted the door open. The Baddies laughed hysterically. "Well look who it is! The Pokemon nerd and Bartholomew Simpson! Come and join the party!" Hades evilly smiled. "GET THEM!" Hades said to his team. "Ash take the left, I'll take the right!" Bart said. They both ran to separate corners. Dr. Facilier and Captain Hook along with Hooks crew cornered Bart. "Say goodbye, boy or you'll never see the light of day!" Captain Hook said. "EAT MY SHORTS!" Bart said and fired a rock from his slingshot as it hit Captain Hook. It didn't do very good damage. Captain Hook and Facilier got angrier as Bart was cornered while Ash, on the other hand, was battling Jafar and Hades with Pikachu and Ash's other Pokemon. "They're too strong! We need backup!" Bart yelled over to Ash. "I'm trying!" Ash hollered back. Just then, the clock struck midnight. Bart had an idea and threw a stone at Chernabog who put Sierra down and turned around looking at Bart and roared. Bart gulped and shined a flashlight at Chernabog. Chernabog cringed and backed up. Bart kept shining his light on Chernabog and as Chernabog was backing up, he fell off the edge of the building and landed in a thistle bush. Everyone cheered. Ash was getting beat up and Bart helped him, but both were cornered. "There's nowhere to run now, you idiots!" Hades said. Just then, Bart had another idea. "Oh really?" Bart said. Bart whistled loudly and the kids from Springfield Elementary and Ash's friends with their Pokemon climbed or flew up with the Pokemon and started attacking Hades and his team with tomatoes and vegetables. "Food fight!" everyone on the roof shouted. Hades and his team dissipated one by one. "Cowards!" Hades yelled. Ash and Bart saw Hades about to leave on his Underworld Chariot and as he got on, Bart took his slingshot and shot Hades with it until Hades fell all the way down and hit the ground. "Ha ha!" Nelson said pointing at Hades who got arrested. Everyone on the rooftop cheered. Little did they know that Sierra was about to fall to her death. Bart and Ash turned around to Sierra. Sierra suddenly slipped on a rock and began falling. Suddenly, something or someone caught her fall midway. It was none other than Bart and his friends along with Ash and his friends, who made a chain from the edge of the roof to Sierra. Bart was the one that caught her. Everyone below cheered for Bart and Ash! Charmander grabbed the kids along with Sierra, Bart, and Ash and flew to the rooftop. Sierra felt grateful. "You saved me, Bart and Ash! Thank you so much!" she hugged both of them on the rooftop and everyone on the rooftop cheered as well.

Chapter 10: A new boyfriend

The Baddies were in jail and everyone was talking about the heroes that saved Sierra. The whole scenario was on Toon New Network (TNN) and everybody cheered for Sierra's safe return. Bart closed his locker and Ash walked up to him. "We're a pretty good team, huh?" Bart said to Ash. "You said it, El Barto." Ash nudged him. Just then two text messages came in on Ash's Pokedex and Bart's cell phone. It read:

Dear Bart and Ash,

Please come to the cafeteria. There's a surprise for you there! See you soon!

Sincerely, Anonymous

Bart and Ash looked at each other. "Race you Ash-man!" Bart said while running. "In your dreams Bartman!" Ash ran after him with Pikachu running behind Ash. When they got to the cafeteria, everything was deserted. No one was in the hallway and not the bathrooms, either. Bart creaked open the cafeteria door. Ash and Pikachu followed. "Um hello?" Ash said. Then all the lights turned on. "SURPRISE!" yelled everyone at Tooniversity. Everybody started chanting Bart and Ash's names. "Thanks, guys but what's this whole party for anyway?" asked Bart. "Well, I guess it's for us!" Ash smiled. Everybody talked and had a great time. Just then Mickey Mouse came up and announced over the speaker, "May Bart Simpson and Ash Ketchum please come to the auditorium immediately!" Mickey announced. Ash and Bart gulped and thought they were in trouble. So, everyone headed to the auditorium. Everyone sat down and waited patiently. Bart and Ash stood in the middle while everyone still chanted. Everybody quieted down. Ash stood back from Bart. Bart grew suspicious but Ash told Bart to stay in the middle while Ash sat on the sidelines. Suddenly music began to play and Sierra came out singing:

Sierra:

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine

And let the music be your guide

Bart with Sierra:

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing)

Wherever we go next

Both:

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)

Can I have this dance?

Bart:

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

Bart with Sierra:

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)

Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

Both:

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)

Can I have this dance?

Bart with Sierra:

Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide

Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

Both:

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding

Someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (the way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

Bart with Sierra:

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)

Can I have this dance?

And can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Everyone cheered as Bart and Sierra kissed. Ash clapped his hands. Bart stopped kissing Sierra and looked over at Ash clapping. Bart was a little confused. Then, Mickey Mouse came out and presented an award to Bart and Ash for being true heroes. Everyone mingled about the school as the surprise party kept going. Bart tapped on Ash's shoulder. "Hey man, why'd you do that? I mean it was nice and all but why'd you do it...for me?" Bart asked. Ash put a hand on Bart's shoulder. "That's what friends are for," Ash said and Bart smiled. Sierra, Lisa, and Bubbles walked over to the boys. "We'll give you some alone time." Lisa winked at Sierra as Sierra winked back at her. Sierra walked over to Bart and Ash. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you guys thank you for your kindness and I really appreciate what you did back there. Oh, and thank you, Ash, for setting up the party." Sierra said giving Ash a hug. Bart was confused then Ash explained to Bart. "Since you're the main one who thought of saving Sierra, I thought you deserved her better," Ash said. Bart smiled and thanked Ash for his kindness. "Well, what do you say, Bart? Wanna go grab some punch, boyfriend?" Sierra asked. Bart grew excited. "You got it!" Bart said and Sierra and Bart walked away holding hands. Ash shook his head. _Lovebirds, _Ash thought to himself and walked away as Sierra and Bart were officially boyfriend and girlfriend dancing on the dance floor.

And that my friends is Tooniversity: The New Girl! Goodnight everybody!


End file.
